PokeEvolution
by yukisnow129
Summary: this is a new pokemon story that takes place 20 years after the manga . please do enjoy :


Poke-Evolution

As the rain started to fall the sound of a door slamming was in the distance and a boy was running. "Dad you don't understand where I am!" said the boy. "Son I do understand I'm the Grandson of Samuel Oak" Said Blue. "Samuel G come home and get back to your studies". "Dad no I'm not going to I told u don't understand" Said the Sam. Then Sam ran in the rain to the one place where his Dad would never find him.

"(Sniff sniff) Why doesn't he understand I don't want to be a professor" said Sam. "Why excuse me is any one in here" said a voice. And then a beautiful girl walked in, she had eyes as blue as the clear eyes and hair up to her shoulder the color of dark black and with the voice of 10 swablu and said " Oh your soaking wet let me get a towel". Then when she left Sam's eyes light up with glistening with passion. Then she returned wearing glasses and his heart started to beat faster than ever before, then she handed him the towel and said "where are my manners, my name is Alice Silvia Shinto, but people call me Sliver. What's your name?" "Oh, my name is Samuel Gold ….." then she said you're a leaders kid cool but he Gary Oak thinks that he know everything right?" "Ya I totally agree, I actually came to Eeveevlution Ridge to get away from my dad" said Sam. (Eeveevlution Ridge is an area filled with eevee and its many of eevee's evolutions. The Eevee dig for the stones needed to evolve and evolve in front of their friends it is very common for people of all sorts to find eevee eggs). "Oh what's going on?" Said Alice. "My dad thinks he knows everything he wants me to become a Professor but I don't want that" Said Sam.

"Then what do you want to do Sam?" said Alice. "That's the thing I don't know I want to go on a journey but I don't think I can do it" said Sam. "I know how you feel my parents work at the daycare by goldenrod and they want me to take it from them when I get older but I don't want to work there. I live here with my aunt and uncle they help professor Elm" said Alice." Wow that's one thing we have in common" said Sam with a smile. Then the two kids saw blinking light deep in the cave. There were two eevee eggs. Then in front the kid the eggs hatched and two eevee's came from it. One had a cute face and was full of energy it was different from the other one because it had its hair standing up. The other eevee was shy and was timid but was friendly.

"Aww look at them they look so adorable and the one with the cute hair like me" said Alice. "(Giggles) that tickle's stop that. The shy one likes me a lot" said Sam. "I'm going to call this one Tsuki cause of the color of its eyes they're like the night sky". "I'm going to call my one Taiyō. It has this fiery energy and I like it" said Alice. Then the rain cleared up and the kids got out of the cave with their new eevee's at hand. "Alice you want to come on a journey with me?" Sam asked. "Yes I'd love to, but what is u going to do Sam?" asked Alice. Then Sam said that he's going to beat all the gyms in the Johoto Region. Then Alice said that she would do contest in the region and be a coordinator. Then the left their separate ways. But before that Sam said to Alice that she should meet him here and that they would put the eevee's they have in pokeballs together.

The next day Sam went to his dad's study and asked him something. "Dad I want to…" but before he could finish his sentence his dad said something. "Let me guess you want to go to the Johoto league and you're going on a journey with someone right". Sam just stood there with his mouth wide open and then Tsuki came back. "Dad yes and i want you to know that no matter what you do I'm still going" said Sam. Then Blue got up and went to his desk, he pulled out 2 luxury balls. He put it in a back pack along with 10 pokeballs and then gave it to Sam and he said "son I want u to take this bag and go on your journey". Then Sam shed tears of joy and said thanks to his father, Sam took one of his father's luxury balls and caught Tsuki.

"Hay Sam!" said Alice. "Hay Alice I have the Pokeball for you" said Sam and he pulled out the other luxury ball and Alice caught Taiyō. "My Dad said that we should head east to New Bark Town and we should ask him for a Pokedex, so let's go" said Sam. "Alice, I need to ask you something". "What is it Sam" said Alice. "You said that your parents work at the daycare by Goldenrod, and that you live with your Aunt and Uncle. What do they do" asked Sam. "Oh my Aunt and Uncle take care of Pokémon eggs. At the daycare some trainers leave two Pokémon in the daycare and they are different genders so they lay an egg. Then my parents send it to my Aunt and Uncle and they give it two trainers or give it to special contest as a prize" said Alice. "Oh that's cool" said Sam. Then the two talk all the way to New Bark Town.

"Well here we are and I think this is the lab, so lets go in" said Sam. Then as they walked in with Tsuki and Taiyo they hear a man running and screaming help. "Hot Hot Hot, AWWWWW Cuts, My face that hurts" said the man. While the man was getting mauled by a Cyndiquil, Chikorita, and Totodile, Sam and Alice were enjoying some tea that Sam brought in a thermos and both Tsuki and Taiyo were eating some Pokémon food. Then the smell of the food attracted the three Pokémon away from the man. " Alice I think he's unconscious" said Sam " No I'm ok, sorry about this but I'm Professor Elm and you must be Mike and Karen here to pick up your starters" said Professor Elm. "Actually we aren't them, I'm Samuel this is Alice S. Shinto and my dad said that we should come here to get our Pokedex" Said Sam. "Oh your Blue's boy, yes he called a little while ago" said Professor Elm. We went in to his lab and brought out two new Pokedexes. "Here you go kids two new Pokedexes Just point it at a Pokémon and tit will give you information on it like moves, type, gender and nature". "Wow this is so cool" said Alice. Then Sam pointed the Pokedex at Tsuki and it said "Eevee the evolution Pokémon: it is said that because of its genetic makeup it can evolve in to many forms. This Eevee is a Female and has a bashful nature the moves that this Pokémon knows are; Shadow Ball, Return, Round". "Oh I want to see what Taiyo is" said Alice. "This Eevee has a bold nature and knows; Hidden Power (Flying), Return, and Round" said the Pokedex. "Oh if it's not a bother could you kids do me a favor" asked Professor Elm. Both Sam and Alice ask what it was and the Professor explained that two of the three starters are for two kids. "The kids are in Cherry grove right now and one of them got sick so they can't make it and , I can't send them the Pokémon because my transporter isn't working so can you kids deliver them for me?" asked Professor Elm. "Ok Professor but which starter doesn't belong to the kids" asked Sam. The Professor said it was the Cyndiquil. Then Sam said to the Professor "then I'll take this Cyndiquil and I'm going to nick name it Ifreet" and the professor was ok with this. Then Ifreet came out of its pokeball and was filled with joy to hear it had an owner. With the new eevee's and a new Cyndiquil at hand the two kids go off to Cherry Grove City.


End file.
